


lost comets

by shipwreckinabottle



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Happy Ending, Romance, slight-AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-09-28 04:07:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10070720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipwreckinabottle/pseuds/shipwreckinabottle
Summary: Today is her day, perhaps the most important of her life.She - his best friend, his partner, and the love of his life - is getting married.But just not to him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I should be updating ttwosab, but i regret NOTHING. 
> 
> This is a short semi-au story. 
> 
> In this story, Kara never broke up with James, so they were still together when Mon-El crash-landed on Earth. So while Kara and Mon-El did grow closer in the time they've spent together afterwards, it never developed into anything more. 
> 
> Mon-El knew Kara was with James, and he respected that, and Kara, well, we all know how clueless and blind she can sometimes be :)

There was a maelstrom of activity inside the tiny seaside chapel that one quiet evening; a mixture of almost a hundred voices in attendance, lost in conversation between gossip and excitement, between old friends and new. Excitement buzzed through the air, outpouring with emotion and joy, spreading infectiously from attendee to attendee, infusing everyone with cheerful exhilaration.   
  
Then the doors to the chapel opened.   
  
She stepped inside – and all at once, as if someone had suddenly flipped a switch, the hall fell into complete, utter silence; conversations came to an immediate halt, drinks were quietly placed away, and even the younger children screaming their hearts out only seconds ago, fell into similar quietude.   
  
She walked across the hall with confidence, with purpose and gracefulness; minimal makeup framed her soft features, and her hair was tied up into a bun; a simple white dress adorned her willowy figure, long sleeve-ed and designed as per her custom, accentuated by the soft evening glow, as though even Rao himself was watching in attendance.   
  
The dress was no _Vera Wang_ , but it was modest, beautiful, _her_.   
  
He stood there by the altar in a suit worth at least a few months’ bartending salary, trying all he could to stop his heart from beating out of his chest, and for a single lasting second – with the image seared forever into his mind, wondered if it was just his imagination, or that Kryptonians could actually _glow_.   
  
She took his hand as he helped her to the altar; her palms were a little clammy, betraying her cool exterior composure; she was nervous – he could tell, and for some reason or another, so was he.   
  
She took her place beside him, eyes beaming with happiness, and it was the first time he noticed how blue they were, like the tiny passing comets in Daxam’s night skies. He also noticed a hint of nervousness, from the light quiver of her lips, to the familiar crease between her eyes – so he gave her hand a little reassuring squeeze, trying to let her know that everything was going to be alright.   
  
Because today was her day. Perhaps the most important of her life.   
  
She – his best friend, his partner, and the love of his life – was getting married.   
  
But just not to him.   
  
His suit couldn’t possibly feel any tighter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I've said before, this is meant to be a series of short chapters. 
> 
> It's kinda like an experiment, to see how much emotion I can pack into 300-500 words.

Her family hired a _specialized_ bartender that evening for the non-human guests, and he was eternally grateful for the chance to intoxicate himself with drinks he couldn’t even pronounce, when she sat down suddenly onto the seat beside his. His breath caught, and a small smile came to his lips, but a second too late, and a little too forced.  
  
Her eyes softened, filled with concern, like the gentle center of a howling storm.  
  
She noticed – he could never hide such things from her. She always saw right through him.  
  
But she was wrong this time.  
  
She thought the two of them were fighting again. Him and Eve. She wasn’t exactly wrong; he and Eve had a huge fight only the night before. Apparently he’d spent the whole of their anniversary dinner talking about _her_ instead.  
  
But Eve wasn’t the reason for his sorrows. And _she_ couldn’t be any further from the truth.  
  
He placed down his glass and their eyes met – and his chest tightened immediately with a painful tug, filled with an abundance of bottled-up emotions threatening to break free.  
  
There were a million things he wanted her to know.   
  
He wanted her to know how magical the night was.  
  
He wanted her to know how beautiful her dress was.  
  
He also wanted her to know how much it felt like he was dying on the inside when she first broke the news that she was marrying James.  
  
But he also wanted her to know how it all became okay when he finally saw how truly happy she was coming down the altar.  
  
But he couldn’t tell her any of that.  
  
Because mostly, he wanted her to know just how much he loved her; from the day he first woke up on Earth, to even the hours ago when he stood by the altar, watching her and James exchange their wedding vows for the first time.  
  
But he wasn’t going to tell her any of that. Not on her wedding night. Not ever.  
  
Because she was happy. More than he’d ever seen. Probably more than he could ever give her. And that made it all okay. Because her happiness was all that mattered.  
  
But the thoughts he was having. And the guilt. _Oh the guilt_ of having such thoughts on her wedding night.  
  
He tried burying them underneath shots after shots of alien liquor.  
  
But it all crumbled apart when she asked him to dance, _because how could he have said no?_


	3. Chapter 3

The atmosphere changed as he followed her to the center of the room. It wasn’t done intentionally, but a coincidental change of music, the transitioning of the band’s more upbeat set to a much slower, romantic tune.  
  
The people around them adjusted to the changing ambiance, moving closer to their partners, a growing intimacy quickly settling over the swaying crowd.  
  
He paused, unnerved by the sudden change in atmosphere. He wasn’t sure how to proceed.  
  
She on the other hand, seemed practically unaffected. She closed the distance between them with zero hesitation, stepping into the space before him, fingers entwining his own. She leaned into his chest, so close he could smell her perfume, an intoxicating mix of oranges and mint.  
  
Then the song played – and it was a familiar one.  
  
He’d heard it before – a year ago at Lena Luthor’s charity ball, when James was out of the country on a business trip and he’d offered to be her plus-one for the party instead.  
  
It was a night he remembered fondly.  
  
Because it was the night they had danced together for the first time.  
  
They danced to the same song that night, and he remembered that one passing second when it felt like nothing else existed in this world but the two of them, holding each other closely to their hearts.  
  
He wanted to kiss her that night, so, so much.

But he didn’t. Because for some reason or another, he held back.  
  
A reason he no longer remembered.  
  
A reason long lost, like the person he loved with all his heart.  
  
_Every little thing she does is magic ~_  
  
The same damn song. It was like even the cosmos were playing tricks on him.  
  
_Every little thing she does just turns me on ~_  
  
He couldn’t do it. He couldn’t let himself become undone.  
  
So he excused himself and headed back to the bar. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the song that played at the end of 2x13


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise!
> 
> It's a two chapter update!

The celebration lasted till early morning.

It was raining when he stepped outside, his face tilted towards the morning sky, enjoying the soft patter of rainwater thrumming against his eyelids. It was a light, comfortable drizzle, the sort that could almost wash all of his troubles away.  
  
He wasn’t sure how long he was standing there, sobering up from the rain, when someone called out his name.  
  
“Mon-El.”  
  
He recognized the voice. _Hers_.  
  
“Kara.” It was at least three hours since he left her behind at the dance hall.  
  
“I… I thought you left.”  
  
“No,” he shook his head. _I’ve just been drowning myself with alcohol at the bar._ “I just… needed some air.” He turned to her. “What are you doing out here?”  
  
“I… don’t know.” She paused, like she was about to say something else, before shaking her head. “I guess I needed some air too.”  
  
She stepped out into the rain, as though neither caring about her dress nor the fact that she was going to end up completely soaked.  
  
She walked over next to him, the both of them standing there for the longest time, enjoying the soft touch of rainwater against their skin.  
  
The clouds were starting to clear when he finally spoke.  
  
“I’ve… decided. I’m going home.”  
  
“Oh. Then I’ll see you at the DEO on Monday?”  
  
“No, home as in… New Daxam.”  
  
New Daxam was where his people had relocated to after Daxam’s demise – a planet in the Alfethiam system – fifty-two thousand lightyears away from Earth.  
  
His parents tracked him to Earth a year ago seeking his return. He was next in the line of ascension, and they wanted him to come home, to rule his new kingdom.  
  
To become King.  
  
It was all he’d ever wanted.  
  
But instead, he chose to stay. _For Her_.  
  
But now, there was no longer a reason to.  
  
Still, if she asked… _If_ she would ask…  
  
He would stay.  
  
Even if she were married to James.  
  
He would stay for her.    
  
But she didn’t.  
  
So he smiled, and wished her all the best, because at the end of the day, her happiness was what mattered most.  
  
She hugged him afterwards, reaching her hands around him as she pressed her face into his chest, and he prayed that she could not hear the heavy thumping of his heart as he squeezed her back just a little harder, never wanting the moment to end.  
  
But it had to.  
  
And so, he left, and never came back.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, a short chapter can be a lot more powerful than a longer one. 
> 
> Wouldn't you agree?

He dreamt of her that night.  
  
The first time in over a year.  
  
Her eyes, her smile, the curve of her lips.  
  
Only Rao knew how hard he’d tried forgetting her, but from how instinctively, how desperately he tried clinging onto that fleeting dream, and the dejection he felt when it eventually faded like all the rest, came the realization that perhaps he truly never wanted to let her go.  
  
He should’ve fought for her.  
  
He would’ve given his kingdom for her.  
  
But it was too late.  
  
He sighed.  
  
Three long years had passed since he’d left Earth for New Daxam.  
  
_So why did it still hurt like the very first night?_  
  



End file.
